foursome fun
by TheInuDude
Summary: when kagome is away, inuyasha will play, with yuka,eri and ayumi.  only an inuyasha/kagome story because there is no 'kagome's friends' button in the character 2 box


**IT'S A FOURSOME! Every story I've read so far with inuyasha in it has only been between him and one girl or him and another guy and one girl. So instead of just writing a simple threesome between inuyasha and two girls, I'm uping the ante and making it a foursome. And what better three girls than kagome's friends. No bondage and inuyasha has a tail. Like a long Siberian husky's but not curved. only an inu/kag story because there is no ' kagome's friends' character**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha was bored. He had come to Kagome's time to bring her back but only found a note saying that they were all on vacation and wouldn't be back for a week. The cat was gone as well and he didn't know how to work anything in the house. He sighed and was about to turn around and leave when he heard, "Kagome! Are you there?". He looked and saw Kagome's friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, standing at the door.

Inuyasha hid around the corner of the shrine. He didn't have a hat on! He could hide his tail easily but his ears would be completely exposed. Placing his hope in a desperate gamble, inuyasha jumped up to kagome's window and tried to open it. He sighed in relief when it opened.

He stepped inside and quickly searched the room looking for the clothes kagome's mom had gotten for him and a hat. He finally found his clothes in the closet. He picked out a pair of black pants and a blood red muscle shirt that had orange flame patterns going around it. He wrapped a black bandana around his ears and curled his tail into his pants then jumped back out the window.

"Maybe shes not here." Eri said. Yuka knocked one more time before shrugging her shoulders. She was about to turn around when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, isn't that inuyasha?" she said. Eri and Ayumi turned to look and saw inuyasha leaning against the corner of the shrine. '_He's so hot_' all the girls thought then rushed towards him.

Inuyasha looked up and was immediately surrounded by kagome's friends asking random questions one after another. "Would you stop for a second!" inuyasha said making them all shut up. Sighing in frustration inuyasha began explaining. "Kagome and her family went on vacation and wont be back for a week.". Yuka and Ayumi nodded but Eri pressed him. "Then why are you here?". Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "I just came to check up on her and found the note saying they were going on vacation.". Eri giggled a little before turning around. "hey inuyasha, we were going to ask kagome if she wanted to come over to my house, but since shes not her, would you like to come?" Yuka asked. Yuka was swiftly pulled aside by Ayumi and Eri. " Are you sure Yuka? We've never used a real boy before." Eri whispered into her Yuka's ear. "Don't worry guys. This might be even better." Yuka whispered back. "But were all still virgins!" Ayumi said. Yuka gave a comforting nod before answering. "I know. But I hear it only hurts for a second. Besides, we all broke our hymens with the dildos remember?". Ayumi nodded then they all went back to inuyasha. Inuyasha hadn't heard what they had said because the bandana muffled his hearing but judging by the looks they had on there faces they were planning something. Still, he answered anyway. "uh, sure. I'll come." and with that he was promptly dragged off.

As it turned out, inuyasha actually had a pretty good time. They had spent time doing all sorts of things together. They had gone out to eat at a place called 'wac donalds' which inuyasha really liked. Then had spent some time at the park watching the kids play. But it was what had happened next that was memorable. They had arrived at Yuka's house to find her mom had gone out. The girls had grabbed inuyasha and dragged him up to her room to hang out. One of the girls had said something loud and Ayumi thought she saw something twitch on inuyasha's head. Without word or warning, she reached up and snatched the bandanna off inuyasha's head revealing his ears. Inuyasha expected the girls to scream or run or call him a monster, but there reaction was **totally **different.

He had braced himself for what ever happened but all he heard was soft and caring voices. "It's okay inuyasha, we already know that your a hanyou." Eri whispered huskily into his ear. Inuyasha was stunned to say the least. "b-but h**ow**?" he yelped when he felt Eri run her hot tongue run over his ear. "Kagome told us after we pressed her about why you always wear a hat enough times." Ayumi whispered into his other ear and began to lick that one. "We were shocked at first but came to accept it. And then grew to love you threw her descriptions of you." whispered Yuka as she began to rub his tail sensually. Inuyasha groaned at what he was feeling. He had finally found people who loved him for him, despite his features and mixed blood.

Yuka passed a glance to Eri and Ayumi who nodded then flicked their tongues out at her, the signal to start there plan, before letting her left hand drift to the junction between inuyasha's legs. Inuyasha was in a daze from feelings of having his ears licked and his tail rubbed but when he felt Yuka touch his crotch his eyes snapped open. He tried to jump away but the combined force of Eri and Ayumi holding him back kept him from moving as Yuka continually rubbed him through his hakama. Despite his best effort inuyasha was growing erect at the attention he was receiving.

"Don't fight it inuyasha." Yuka whispered to him. "Just relax." Eri whispered into his ear then lightly began to suck on his ear like Ayumi had begun to do. A part of inuyasha wanted him to stop them, to pull away, to do **something **other than just sit there. But the major part of him kept him there. Growing tired of simple rubbing, Yuka pulled his pants from his waist, freeing his stiffened erection. The girls shared a collective gasp at what they uncovered. Inuyasha wasn't fully erect but he was at least 8'' long and 3'' thick. _' Will that even fit inside of us?' _was the thought of all the girls. After a little bit of gawking, Yuka leaned down and gave the head a slow lick to start.

**Not exactly a lemon yet but there's one coming.**

Inuyasha wasn't just sitting by idly. His hands seemed to move on there own. His right hand trailed into Eri's shirt and lightly fondled her **C-**cup breast as his left trailed under Ayumi's skirt to rub her through her panties making them both moan along with Inuyasha. Inuyasha groaned out loudly as Yuka slowly engulfed the bulbous head of his shaft and began to swirl her tongue over it. '_His cock taste so good.' _Yuka thought as she took more of him into her mouth.

While Yuka continued to suck him off inuyasha had managed to get the shirt and bra off Eri and Ayumi without shredding or tearing them. He gazed at Eri's blood red nipples and Ayumi's dark brown ones with a lusty hunger in his eyes. He leaned forward and took one of both the girls nipples into his mouth and began to suck on them. Eri and Ayumi moaned loudly and began to lick his ears. Inuyasha's hands trailed into the girls panties and began to rub there wet folds, spreading around there juices making them moan onto his ears.

Yuka had taken as much inuyasha into her mouth as she could before he hit the back of her throat, and she still had half of him out of her. She bobbed her head up and down on what was in her mouth and Eri and Ayumi stroked what ever she couldn't fit. Yuka's right hand had trailed into her panties and began to finger herself as she sucked off inuyasha. They all could tell that inuyasha was now fully erect. He had grown at least another two inches long and another inch thick. All girls could feel he was now harder than a diamond.

Yuka pulled Inuyasha's cock out of her mouth but continued to stroke it. " Inuyasha, like it so far?" she asked him then went back to sucking him. Inuyasha's answer was to moan loudly onto the nipples in his mouth. Ayumi and Eri moaned loudly and licked his ears. Eri got a wicked smile as an idea popped into her head. when Inuyasha moaned again, she shoved her other nipple into his mouth, giving her even more pleasure. Ayumi was intrigued and forced her other nipple into Inuyasha's mouth and practically screamed at the pleasure it caused her. " We usually do this with Kagome, but it seems to work even better with you!" Eri said as Inuyasha sucked her nipples.

Everyone was in total rapture at the feelings coursing through there body's. Feeling an orgasm fast approaching, Yuka relaxed the muscles in her throat and took the entire length of inuyasha into her. She could tell that they all just needed one more push to reach the feeling they all so craved. Yuka swallowed to make her throat convulse around inuyasha's cock. That did it for all of them.

The feeling of even being in Yuka's throat had inuyasha on the brink. But when he felt her throat convulse around him had sent him over the edge. Inuyasha gave a loud moan to signal Yuka he was about to cum. The vibrations from his moan on Eri and Ayumi's nipples sent them both over the edge and made them cum all over his fingers and their panties. Yuka pulled him out of her throat and opened her mouth just as the first spurt of his cum came out and landed in her waiting maw. _' his cum! it taste so good.' _was Yuka's first coherent thought when she first tasted inuyasha's cum. She caught some of his cum in her mouth and let the rest splash onto her breast and pink nipples. Yuka savored the taste and feeling of inuyasha's cum in her mouth for a minute before making a show of swallowing it with a loud moan."Awwww, you didn't leave any for us." Eri sounded disappointed. Ayumi pouted then got a devious smile "I see some left." she said then crawled over to Yuka and began suck and lick her breast making Yuka moan loudly. She moaned even louder when Eri came over and did the same.

To inuyasha, the sight of the three beautiful girls he loved giving each other pleasure was highly erotic and got him aroused all over again. _' I'm not going to let them have all the fun.' _he thought then crawled behind Eri. He stuck out his tongue and began to lap at Eri's dripping pussy lips and use his tail to rub Ayumi's. Eri and Ayumi both moaned loudly onto Yuka's nipple making her groan out loud.

It wasn't long before Yuka cried out signaling her orgasm. Eri came hard into inuyasha's mouth and Ayumi came onto his tail, coating it in her juices. '_Eri taste so sweet.' _inuyasha thought as he licked her juices from around his mouth and tail. When he looked up he was tackled onto the bed by Ayumi. "I'm going first." she whispered into his ear before giving it a quick lick. She tore her skirt and panties off then lined her wet pussy up with his shaft, dripping some of her juices onto his shaft to lubricate it then plunged down.

Ayumi cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. The feeling of his thick cock separating her folds did hurt but also brought her great pleasure. Inuyasha had clenched his teeth to prevent himself from crying out as well. He could smell that she was still untouched by any other man but he had encountered no resistance when he entered her. " We all broke are hymens on our own months ago. It hurt a little but it was **totally **worth it for this much pleasure." Ayumi said.

He didn't have time to think about what she said because Ayumi had begun to bounce on his shaft electing a moan from them both. Inuyasha was panting from pleasure when Yuka pushed her dripping wet pussy lips into his mouth. "Inuyasha, could you do me a favor and use your tongue to lick me to an orgasm?" she said. Inuyasha didn't say anything but shoved his tongue into her folds. '_ shes even sweeter then Eri.' _he thought as her juices dripped into his mouth. Inuyasha was in utter bliss when he felt something soft pressed into his hands. He cracked open an eye and saw Eri had pushed her breast into his hands. Smirking a little, inuyasha showed his superior control of his tail by using it to rub and fuck Eri's pussy.

The room was filled with the moans of the four at the stimulation they were all receiving. They were all crying out until a massive orgasm rocketed through all there body's. Inuyasha snapped his hips up and pushed past Ayumi's cervix and shot his cum into Ayumi's pussy as her fluids rushed out and splashed onto his thighs and the sheets. Yuka's sweet juices flowed into his waiting mouth and inuyasha greedily drank them. Eri screamed out loud as her juices completely covered inuyasha's tail. Inuyasha's claws pierced Ayumi's lower back and pumped his youkai into it making a red swirl appear around them.

The girls all switched places wobbly. Now Eri was mounting inuyasha, Ayumi had her pussy lips in inuyasha's mouth and Yuka was getting groped and fucked by inuyasha's tail. Inuyasha thrusted his hips and tail up into Eri and Yuka's pussy's and began to feverently lap at Ayumi's, swirling around the juices inside. Eri and Ayumi began to rub their breast together and started to make out with each other as Eri ground her hips into inuyasha. Not long after they all came on each other. it was only the first time Eri had felt inuyasha's cum inside of her but she already loved feeling it inside of her. Inuyasha pierced the skin on Eri's lower back and pumped his youkai into it like with Ayumi making the same red swirl appear. The girls switched places one more time with Yuka straddling inuyasha and Eri had her pussy lips in inuyasha's mouth and Ayumi being fucked by inuyasha's tail.

Because they all had three prior orgasms it didn't take them long to climax again. Inuyasha's cum splashed into Yuka's womb as hers shot onto his hips. Ayumi came hard on inuyasha's tail completely covering it in cum. After a final cry and a final climax they all collapsed on the bed. inuyasha moved his hand up and pierced Yuka's back and filled it with his youkai. the red swirl appeared there to.

**(The lemon has ended. All under aged kids can look now)**

they all just layed on the bed panting when Yuka noticed the mark on Eri's back. " Hey Eri, there's a mark on your back." Yuka said aloud. Eri looked and saw the mark, then looked at Yuka. "You've got one to.". Ayumi looked at her back. "Even I've got one.". After a brief glance at each other they all looked at inuyasha. " Its a temporary mating mark. It'll go away in a few days." he said. "a... mating mark?" Yuka asked. "so, you took us all as mates?" Eri asked. "were all **really** your mates?" Ayumi asked. Inuyasha nodded slowly then braced himself for rejection. But what he felt was completely different.

Inuyasha looked and found Ayumi kissing him and Eri and Yuka petting his tail and ears and pushed their breast against his arms. "we aren't mad. Just really happy!" Ayumi whispered into his ear. Inuyasha was about to say something but was cut off by Yuka's lips this time. he was about to close his eyes when he heard the door creak. They all turned to look and saw Yuka's mother, completely naked, leaning against the door frame with her clothes in her hands.

"Care to share the stud, girls?" she asked. They all looked at each other for a brief moment before a smile spread across their faces. Inuyasha made the 'come here' motion with his hand and Tamie walked slowly over to them, swinging her hips and bouncing her **D **cup breast with every step, and closed the door behind her. All that could be heard after that was loud moans and screams of pleasure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**all I will say is this, review please. And I looked it up, and Tamie IS the name of Yuka's mom. **


End file.
